


Co podać? Miłość

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Prompty Polska [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternatywne Uniwersum - Mafija, Camp NaNoWriMo Lipiec 2017, Camp Nanowrimo, Camp Nanowrimo 2017, Crack, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Humor, M/M, Mob Boss Albus, Mob Boss Tom, Multi, Ron to taki Joey, Sex, Slutty Potter, Tagi dodawane w czasie pisania, To będzie pobocznie Ron/Draco, brak bety, przynajmniej tak to się skończy, tomarry - Freeform, ups
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Kiedy Aberforth postanawia przejść na emeryturę, Harry odziedzicza bar po dziadku. Od tego wszystko się zaczyna.





	1. Wcielanie planów w życie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem nie cieszyła się zbyt wielką sławą. Przynajmniej nie wśród tak zwanych "porządnych obywateli". Było to jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie spotykają się wszyscy ci, którzy nie mogą załatwiać swoich spraw w normalnych, ogólnodostępnych miejscach. Czyli złodzieje, mordercy, mafiosi i inny, których interesy w żadnym stopniu nie były legalne. Bar Aberfortha zapewniał prywatność oraz bezpieczeństwo i między innymi dlatego został okrzykniętym, tak zwanym neutralnym terenem. Nikt nie mógł krzywdzić kogokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza pracowników, pod groźbą dożywotniego zakazu wstępu do środka.

Większość ludzi szanowała te zasady, choć zdarzali się i tacy, co mieli je w głębokim poważaniu. Feniksy, mafia będąca pod wodzą Albusa Dumbledore'a (czyli jednego z dwóch najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi w kraju) upewniała się, że tacy ludzie już nigdy tam nie zawitają. A jeśli nie zrobili tego oni, to Śmierciożercy (którymi przewodził Lord Voldemort — drugi najniebezpieczniejszy człowiek w kraju) wykonywali tę robotę za nich.

Obie te mafie się nie lubiły, ale bar traktowali jak swój drugi lub trzeci dom i obie były wobec niego bardzo zaborcze.

W środku tego wszystkiego, obserwując od małego zawiłości polityczne (i nie tylko) będące między wszystkimi klientami baru, był Harry Potter.

Rodzice chłopaka bywali kiedyś często w barze Aberfortha ze względu na przynależność do Feniksów. Młodszy Dumbledore zawsze służył im pomocą i radą, opiekując się też małym Harrym, gdy ci wyjeżdżali na misję, przydzieloną im przez brata starego barmana. Tak więc dla młodego Pottera to miejsce było prawdziwym domem. Zwłaszcza, gdy jego rodzice zmarli, kiedy miał zaledwie trzy lata, a Abe przejął nad nim opiekę.

Co prawda oficjalnie nie było powiedziane, kto miał nad chłopcem prawa rodzicielskie. Po pierwsze, gdyby wyszło to na jaw, Harry miałby zdecydowanie zbyt wielki celownik na plecach. A po drugie, zbyt wiele osób skojarzyłoby, że dwaj Dumbledore'owie są ze sobą spokrewnieni. Bo — co nadal było dla Pottera niepojęte — byli tacy, którzy wciąż nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy.

W każdym razie, bar był dla Harry'ego jedynym prawdziwym domem, jaki kiedykolwiek znał. Oczywiście, jego rodzice mieli kiedyś mieszkanie, ale go nie pamiętał. Ledwo pamiętał ich, jeśli miał być szczery.  Z resztą, z tego co mu Abe opowiadał to i tak spędzał znaczną część czasu z nim w barze lub nad nim, niż w mieszkaniu, które podobno było jego domem.

— Harry! — krzyknął Aberforth, wyrywając Pottera z zamyślania.

— Tak? Wybacz, dziadku, zamyśliłem się — powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc w niebieskie oczy człowieka, który zrobił dla niego więcej niż ktokolwiek inny,

— Typowe — prychnął barman. — Gdybyś choć raz zaczął mnie słuchać, a nie bujać w obłokach, to może pożyłbyś dłużej.

— Przecież wciąż żyję — zauważył Potter.

— I lepiej dla nas wszystkich, żeby tak pozostało — stwierdził jego dziadek, wzdychając ciężko. — Ale nie zawołałem cię tutaj na pogawędkę, mój drogi — powiedział, a Harry dostrzegł w jego oczach błysk.

Błysk, którego nauczył się obawiać już dawno temu.

— Dziadek Albus ma kolejny szalony plan? Czy bardziej sprawa rodzinna? — zainteresował się Potter.

— Żadne z tych dwóch, choć może zahaczać o to ostatnie. — Aberforth zachichotał w duchu na widok niepokoju pojawiającego się na twarzy wnuka. — To coś bardziej… pomiędzy nami. I twoją przyszłością — dodał, po chwili zastanowienia.

— Przyszłością? — Harry uniósł brwi.

— Jak doskonale wiesz, nie jestem już najmłodszy i sam często mi powtarzałeś, że powinienem wziąć od czasu do czasu urlop. I właśnie postanowiłem to zrobić. Permanentnie — oświadczył.

Harry zamarł.

— Przechodzisz na emeryturę? — spytał ostrożnie. W jego głosie brzmiało niedowierzanie.

— Tak! — zawołał radośnie Dumbledore. — I właśnie dlatego tu jesteś. Ktoś musi przejąć bar po mnie, a ty jesteś najbardziej nadającą się do tego osobą. Poza tym, wszystko zostaje w rodzinie. Czyż to nie genialne rozwiązanie? — spytał, czerpiąc zdecydowanie zbyt wiele satysfakcji z szokowania wnuka.

— Ale… ale ja... — Harry urwał, opadając na barowy stołek.

— Świetnie sobie poradzisz — dokończył Abe i wcisnął mu do ręki główne klucze do wszystkich drzwi w budynku.

— Ja… dziękuję — odparł po prostu Potter, chcąc przekazać tymi słowami wszystko.

I Abe zrozumiał. Jak zawsze zresztą.

— Widzimy się za trzy miesiące! Trzymaj się, dzieciaku! — zawołał jeszcze wychodząc i biorąc przygotowany przy drzwiach bagaż.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła i westchnął.

— Zdecydowanie pierwszą rzeczą, którą mnie czeka, będzie sprzątnie — mruknął i ruszył się przebrać w robocze ubrania.

 

***

 

Jak to często bywa, w trudnych chwilach życia, człowiek poszukuje wsparcia. Najczęściej tych najbliższych. Dlatego, gdy Potter uświadomił sobie, jak wielka była powierzchnia, która musiała zostać uprzątnięta z brudu przylegającej do niej przez lata, zadzwonił do dwójki ludzi, do których miał bezgraniczne zaufanie.

Jak zwykle odebrał Ron.

— Daj Hermionę do telefonu — poprosił.

— Stary, no co ty! Czemu nie powiesz mnie? — spytał, a Harry był pewien, że usłyszał dźwięk otwieranej lodówki.

— Stary — powtórzył Harry z rozbawieniem. — Pamiętasz, że to jej mieszkanie, co nie? Twoje jest naprzeciwko.

Ron prychnął.

— Ronald, kto dzwoni? — usłyszał wołanie Hermiony.

— Harry — odpowiedział.

— Podaj mi go — poprosiła i chwilę później rozmawiał już z prawowitą właścicielką telefonu.

— Bardzo jesteście zajęci? — spytał, wiedząc, że Ron wciąż tam jest.

— Nie, w sumie to mamy wolny dzień. Problemy w barze? — zainteresowała się.

— Można tak powiedzieć  — stwierdził, rozglądając się wokół. — Kojarzysz, że namawiałem Abe'a na wakacje, co nie? W końcu się zdecydował.

— Naprawdę?! — zawołała Hermiona. — Harry, to cudownie!

— No, tylko słuchaj dalej. Stwierdził, że jak robić sobie wakacje, to na stałe i odszedł na emeryturę — kontynuował.

— Ale… co z barem? — spytała dziewczyna, mając już swoje podejrzenia.

— Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie. Uznał, że najbardziej się do tego nadaję. A skoro bar jest teraz mój… — urwał, mając nadzieję, że Granger załapie o co chodzi.

— Operacja Sprzątanie? — spytała z podekscytowaniem.

— Operacja Sprzątanie — potwierdził. — To co? Za pół godziny u mnie?

— Za godzinę — poprawiła go dziewczyna. — Musimy załatwić jeszcze po parę rzeczy po drodze. Ron, zbieraj się! Mamy robotę! — krzyknęła, ignorując jęk chłopaka. — Do zobaczenia — rzuciła i rozłączyła się, nim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Wcisnął telefon do kieszeni dżinsów i wyszedł z baru. Ruszył w dół ulicy, uprzednio zamykając go na klucz, prosto do najbliższego marketu. Nie było trudno znaleźć działu z rzeczami do sprzątania. Był pewien, że Hermiona w jakieś ich zaopatrzy, ale znając życie w zdecydowanie niewystarczającą ilość. W końcu cała gospoda była dosyć duża, a brud osadzał się na niej od wielu lat.

Zgarnął standardowe środki czystości, rękawiczki i ścierki oraz trzy mopy wraz z nowymi workami do odkurzacza i ruszył do kasy. Zignorował zdumione spojrzenie kasjerki i zapłacił, dokładnie odliczając pieniądze i myśląc o czekających go wydatkach. Aberforth zostawił mu w biurze księgę rachunkową i całą masę dokumentów, które musiał ogarnąć. Już po przejrzeniu ich orientował się w miarę, ile będzie go kosztował ten cały interes. Na szczęście była ostatnio wielka dostawa, która zazwyczaj starczała na dwa, może trzy tygodnie w zależności od tego jak wiele klientów pojawiało się w tym czasie. Głównie były to trunki i różne napoje. Normalne jedzenie trzeba będzie uzupełniać o wiele częściej, choć mało kto zamawiał tam cokolwiek do żarcia. Głównie ze strachu przed złapaniem tego i owego. I Harry im się nie zdziwił, choć był pewien, że po gruntownym sprzątaniu wiele się zmieni.

Nim się spostrzegł, znalazł się u siebie. Westchnął ciężko i odłożył zakupy na blat. Spojrzał z żalem na przedarte już spodnie, które po tym wszystkim na pewno trafią do kosza. Jeśli nie wyrzucone przez niego, to przez Hermionę.

— Od czego by tu zacząć? — mruknął i wyciągnął spod lady kartkę i długopis. Zaczął wypisywać wszystko co przyszło mu do głowy, nawet tak oczywiste rzeczy jak "umycie podłogi" czy "oczyszczenie blatów".

Nim się spostrzegł, lista była zapełniona, a drzwi do gospody otworzyły się, ukazując Hermionę i Rona, trzymających w dłoniach pudła.

— Hej — rzucił Weasley i ruszył do gabinetu.

— Hej — odpowiedział Harry. — Co to? — spytał ciekawie, usiłując zajrzeć do pudła Hermiony.

— Szklanki i inne naczynia. Idź do samochodu, trzeba je tu wszystkie przynieść — zakomenderowała i nie czekając na jego odpowiedź ruszyła śladami rudzielca.

Kiedy wszystko było już wniesione (a wcale nie było tego mało), Harry odetchnął z ulgą i spytał:

— Po co nam nowe szklanki? Przecież mamy ich całkiem sporo. Co prawda trzeba je porządnie wyczyścić, ale…

— Harry, słońce — zaczęła Granger. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał ich użyć, trzeba je będzie umyć, wyparzyć i powtórzyć tę czynność kilka razy, bo, no naprawdę, czy ty kiedykolwiek widziałeś swojego dziadka, kiedy rzeczywiście je _mył_?

— No… — wymamrotał Potter, usiłując przypomnieć sobie taką sytuację, ale za żadne skarby nie mógł.

— Więc właśnie — powiedziała dziewczyna. — Możemy je oddać albo wywalić. Bo jeśli zobaczę, że po ich wymienieniu, one wciąż tu są… — Spojrzała na niego groźnie.

Przełknął ślinę. Jeśli w tym mieście był ktoś, kogo się bał, to zdecydowanie była to Hermiona. A znaczyło to wiele, biorąc pod uwagę, ile niebezpiecznych typów zadomowiło się w Londynie.

— To od czego zaczynamy? — spytała dziewczyna, związując włosy i patrząc na niego z oczekiwaniem.

— Więc…

 

***

 

Wysprzątanie i częściowy remont całego lokalu zajął im ponad dwa tygodnie. Prawdopodobnie byłoby dłużej, ale odpowiednie znajomości pozwolił przyśpieszyć całą operację. Tak więc kiedy wraz z przyjaciółmi otwierał znowu gospodę, wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Jedyne co się w niej nie zmieniło to ustawienie pokoi oraz baru, a także nazwa na szyldzie (który jednak został odnowiony, żeby wyglądał jak nowy).

Podczas gdy z Aberforthem świetnie dawali sobie radę razem z Seamusem i Deanem we czwórkę, tak po odejściu dziadka, Potter postanowił zatrudnić zarówno Hermionę, jak i Rona. Jeśli ktoś miał utrzymać to miejsce dobrze prosperujące to zdecydowanie Granger (nawet jeśli miała to robić tylko okazjonalnie, biorąc pod uwagę jej pracę w gazecie). Co do Rona… cóż, Weasley potrzebował pracy, a jego placek z wiśniami (którego przepis — nie licząc niego — znała tylko jego matka i bracia bliźniacy) bił na głowę każdy, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek jadł, więc… Podjęcie decyzji nie było szczególnie trudne.

Miny stałych bywalców, którzy pojawili się tu od razu po otwarciu, były dosyć zabawne. Niektórzy z nich byli tak zdziwieni, że nawet tego nie kryli, a paru podeszło do Harry'ego spytać z przejęciem, czy stary Abe umarł, że nastąpiły tu aż takie zmiany.

Po paru dniach wszystko było po staremu, nie licząc nieobecności Abe'a i wzrostu dochodów (zwłaszcza w momencie, kiedy ludzie przestali się obawiać zakażenia czymkolwiek co było na naczyniach i w jedzeniu). Jedyny problem był ze Śmierciożercami. Harry widział ich od czasu do czasu, jak czaili się po drugiej stronie ulicy, ale żaden z nich nie wszedł.

Do czasu.

 

***

 

Tom przeglądał dokumenty dotyczące ostatnich przemytów broni do Ameryki, kiedy ktoś cicho, jakby z wahaniem, zapukał do drzwi jego gabinetu.

— Wejść — rzucił na tyle głośnio, żeby było słychać za drzwiami. Zerknął na postać wchodzącą do środka. Gdy zobaczył Barty'ego, poczuł ogarniające go zadowolenie, że to żaden z tych durniów, którzy dopiero zaczynali swoją pracę dla niego. Bardzo szybko jednak wyparowało, kiedy zobaczył minę Croucha.

— Panie — powiedział mężczyzna z szacunkiem, gdy tylko zamknął drzwi. Opadł na kolana, pochylając głowę.

— Wstań, Barty — powiedział Riddle. Gdy Śmierciożerca siedział już na krześle, Voldemort przemówił ponownie: — O co chodzi? — spytał spokojnie.

— Ja… od paru dni obserwuję Gospodę pod Świńskim Łbem, mój panie — zaczął niepewnie.

— Jest ku temu jakiś konkretny powód? — spytał.

Jego ludzie mieli obowiązek sprawdzania co jakiś czas, czy właścicielowi baru, staremu Abe'owie nic nie jest, ale obserwacja to już zupełnie inna sprawa.

Crouch pokiwał energicznie głową.

— Od paru tygodni nikt nie widział Aberfortha. Najpierw bar był zamknięty, co samo w sobie było dosyć dziwne, w końcu on nigdy nie zamyka. Ale od ponad tygodnia jest otwarte, a jego wciąż nie ma — powiedział przejętym głosem. Zarówno w nim jak i w jego oczach, dało się dostrzec nutkę całkiem nieźle skrywanego szaleństwa.

— Może staruszek w końcu postanowił wziąć sobie urlop? — zasugerował Riddle, rozważając w myślach inne opcje. Jeśli stary barman miałby zrobić cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że prowadzenie tam interesów stałoby się podejrzane lub niemile widziane, z pewnością zostałby powiadomiony.

Barty tym razem zaprzeczył.

— Jeśliby tak było, panie, to nie zawracałbym ci głowy. Chodzi o to, że… — Zwilżył wargi i w końcu powiedział, niemal histerycznie: — Tam jest _czysto_!

Och. To zdecydowanie trzeba było zbadać.

— Przekaż Rudolfusowi, że ma podstawić samochód pod bramę za pięć minut — rozkazał i obserwował jak Śmierciożerca wychodzi. Poczekał aż znajdzie się przy drzwiach. — A, i Barty — zawołał cicho, a mężczyzna natychmiast się odwrócił. — Dobrze się spisałeś — powiedział łaskawie, co wywołało u tamtego wielki uśmiech.

— Dziękuję, panie — powiedział kłaniając się nisko po raz ostatni, opuścił gabinet w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju.

Riddle wstał chwilę po tym. Trzeba było złożyć staremu Abe'owi wizytę.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na pomysł wpadłam tuż po egzaminach, a przy pomocy mojej nieocenionej siostry — wyewoluował. Jest to mój sposób na odstresowanie się po roku szkolnym i pewnie będzie miał około 20 tysięcy słów. Wątpię, żeby wyszło więcej, ale różnie to bywa. W każdym razie, ten tekst ma być raczej pozytywny i z tych w sumie "o niczym", więc nie spodziewajcie się zawiłości politycznych i jakiś cwanych zwrotów akcji.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, więc jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co się dalej stanie, kliknij!


	2. Różne formy zapłaty

Kiedy wszedł do baru, zobaczył czarnowłosego chłopaka, krążącego z gracją pomiędzy stolikami. Wsadzał do wielkiej miski brudne naczynia, tylko po to, by chwilę później zniknąć z nimi za drzwiami, prawdopodobnie prowadzącymi do kuchni.

Wrócił parę minut później ze ścierką przewieszoną przez ramię. Tom usiadł przy barze, wciąż go obserwując.

— Co panu podać? — spytał rudzielec, który wyszedł tuż za kelnerem.

— Chciałbym spotkać się z właścicielem — powiedział Riddle.

— Harry! — zawołał chłopak do kelnera. Tamten się odwrócił z pytaniem w oczach. — Ten pan do ciebie — wytłumaczył, ignorując zaskoczenie na twarzy klienta.

— Harry Potter — powiedział kel… _właściciel_ , poprawił się w myślach Tom. Chłopak wyciągnął do niego rękę, którą ten pewnie uścisnął.

— Tom Riddle — przedstawił się. Obserwował jak chłopak przeszedł za bar i odłożył pod blat ścierkę.

— Więc, Tom… mogę Ci mówić Tom? — spytał i nie czekając na pozwolenie, kontynuował, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

— Panie Potter… — zaczął Riddle, ale chłopak mu przerwał.

— Mów mi Harry. Każdy mnie tak nazywa. No, nie licząc Snape'a, ale on jest niereformowalny — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. — Chociaż to samo mówi o mnie, więc…

Tom pomyślał, że jeżeli to ten sam Snape, którego on ma w szeregach, to całkowicie się z nim zgadza.

— Dobrze, _Harry_ — powiedział, kładąc nacisk na jego imię. — Co się stało z Aberforthem? Kiedy ostatnio tu byłem Świński Łeb należał do niego.

— Wyjechał. Na wakacje — wytłumaczył, widząc minę Riddle'a. — Jak to on określił… permanentnie — wykrzywił usta w uśmieszku. — Oczywiście stwierdził, że interes powinien zostać w rodzinie, więc… oto jestem! — zawołał, rozkładając ręce.

— W rodzinie? — Drążył dalej Tom, analizując właśnie usłyszane informacje.

— Jestem jego wnukiem — wyjaśnił.

Riddle milczał przez chwilę, aż w końcu powiedział:

— Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Harry, ale kiedy twój dziadek zajmował się tym miejscem, korzystał z usług mojej firmy ochroniarskiej. A te usługi wymagają zapłaty — uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

— Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Tom — powtórzył Harry, — ale rozumiem czym jest mafia. Więc czemu nie przejdziemy do konkretów, hm?

— Świetnie — stwierdził Voldemort. — Co do formy zapłaty…

—  Nie mam zbyt wiele pieniędzy — przerwał mu od razu Potter. — Jakbyś nie zauważył, odnowiłem całe to miejsce i wymagało to całkiem sporych wydatków. Ale jeśli chcesz to mogę ci zapłacić w inny sposób — uśmiechnął się psotnie i pochylił nad blatem tak bardzo, że prawie stykali się nosami.

— Boże, Harry, nie jesteś na tyle dobry w łóżku, żeby proponować komuś seks w ramach zapłaty — rzucił rudzielec, wywracając oczami.

Już od paru minut udawał, że wyciera szklanki, które były zdecydowanie zbyt czyste, jak na standardy tego lokalu.

— Zamknij się, Ron — warknął Potter, odwracając się od Voldemorta i patrząc w stronę przyjaciela.

— Pozwól, że sam to ocenię — powiedział spokojnie Tom, obserwując z rozbawieniem, jak złośliwy uśmieszek rudzielca zmienia się w wyraz zaskoczenia.

Harry puścił Riddle'owi oczko i wyszedł zza baru tylko po to, by skierować się w stronę zaplecza, z którego zapewne można było przejść do jego mieszkania. Gdy otworzył drzwi, odwrócił się w jego stronę. Jego usta były rozciągnięte w uśmiechu.

— Idziesz? — spytał, a widząc, jak Tom wstaje i kieruje swoje kroki w jego stronę, ruszył na górę.

Riddle zaśmiał się w duchu. To był zdecydowanie ciekawy rozwój sytuacji.

 

***

 

Kiedy byli już na górze, a dokładniej mówiąc w całkiem przyjemnie urządzonej sypialni, Riddle rozejrzał się z ciekawością. Jeszcze nie miał okazji by znaleźć się w mieszkaniu należącym jeszcze niedawno do starego barmana. Bywał czasem w gabinecie i oczywiście w głównej części, ale to miejsce było od nich zupełnie inne. Bardziej... przytulne.

Nie miał szansy zastanowić się nad tym dłużej, bo chwilę po tym, jak weszli to sypialni chłopaka, drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, a on sam został popchnięty w stronę łóżka, na które ze śmiechem opadł.

— Więc, panie Riddle — zaczął Harry, siadając mu na kolanach i nachylając się w stronę jego ucha. Skubnął je zębami i Tom poczuł przebiegający mu po plecach dreszcz. — Ma pan wobec mnie jakieś konkretne plany? — spytał, a Riddle wyczuł jak się uśmiecha.

Obrócił ich nagle i w jednej chwili Potter siedział mu na kolanach, a w drugiej był przez niego przyciskany do materaca i mocno całowany. Język Riddle'a wślizgnął się do jego ust. Chłopak jęknął głośno. Pocałunek był mokry, namiętny i cholernie gorący, i Potter był absolutnie pewien, że zaliczał się do najlepszych pięciu w jego życiu.

Tylko że Riddle przestał, co zdecydowanie sprawiło, że z pierwszego miejsca, spadł na ostatnie.

— Plany mówisz? — mruknął zadowolony, brzmiąc niczym lew, który dopadł swą ofiarę. — Głównie myślałem o tym, żeby pieprzyć cię tak długo, aż zapomnisz jak się nazywasz. To chyba całkiem niezły plan, nie sądzisz?

— Boże, tak — jęknął Potter, usiłując przyciągnąć go do kolejnego pocałunku.

— Myślałem, że mówiłeś do mnie "Tom" — powiedział ze śmiechem, widząc zniecierpliwienie na twarzy chłopaka.

— Zawsze tyle gadasz podczas seksu czy jestem wyjątkowy? — spytał rozdrażniony Potter, zajmując się jego marynarką, która poleciała gdzieś w kąt pokoju.

Voldemort nawet się tym nie przejął, skupiając się na całowaniu i podgryzaniu szyi chłopaka, co powodowało wydobywaniu się z niego całkiem zadawalających jęków.

— Możesz śmiało stwierdzić, że jesteś wyjątkowy — powiedział mu, pozwalając rozpiąć sobie kamizelkę i koszulę, które podzielił los marynarki.

On sam nie pozostał Potterowi dłużny, ściągając z niego koszulkę i odpinając dżinsy, których pozbył się jednym sprawnym ruchem. Gdy Harry chciał zrobić to samo ze spodniami Toma, ten powstrzymał go chwytając jego ręce i umieszczając koło zagłówka.

— Lepiej będzie dla ciebie, jeśli te ręce tu zostaną, panie Potter. W końcu chyba nie chcesz być niegrzecznym chłopcem, prawda? Niegrzeczni chłopcy nie zasługują na nagrodę — powiedział, ściskając jego penisa przez bokserki.

Harry jęknął, ale posłusznie pozostawił swoje ręce w górze, ściskając ramę łóżka, by przypadkiem ich nie opuścić. Gdyby tylko Snape mógł to zobaczyć… Potter byłby pewien, że mężczyzna padłby na zawał. Tylko nie wiedział co odpowiadałoby za to w największym stopniu. Cała ta scena, jej absurdalność czy może z powodu jego posłuszeństwa, którego mężczyzna nigdy się nie doczekał podczas ich lekcji?

Zachichotał  szaleńczo, widząc oczami wyobraźni minę Snape'a.

— Wiesz, uprawiałem seks w różnymi ludźmi, ale żaden nie był na tyle szalony, żeby się wtedy śmiać — wyznał Riddle, patrząc na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach.

— Może nie mieli odwagi — zauważył przytomnie Potter, za co powinien dostać nagrodę, biorąc pod uwagę, co obecność Toma z nim robiła. — Wiesz, patrząc na tę całą sprawę z tobą jako Voldemortem i twoją mafią. A może po prostu — powiedział, owijając nogi wokół jego bioder i przyciągając go do siebie bardziej. Ich erekcje otarły się o siebie i obaj cicho jęknęli. — Może po prostu nie spotkałeś odpowiedniej osoby — mruknął chłopak.

— Być może — zgodził się mężczyzna i zaczął wyznaczać mokrą ścieżkę pocałunków w dół jego gardła, przechodząc na klatkę piersiową, gdzie zatrzymał się przy prawym sutku, poświęcając mu trochę więcej uwagi.

Polizał go i dmuchnął, tylko po to by powtórzyć tę czynność z lewym. Zsunął się w dół, zajmując się każdym odsłoniętym kawałkiem skóry na jego brzuchu. Ssał, lizał i podgryzał, sprawiając, że Potter wił się pod jego językiem, usiłując powstrzymać jęki wychodzące z jego ust.

Nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać tego, który nadszedł, gdy Voldemort zsunął jego bokserki i wziął jego penisa głęboko w usta.

— Ty draniu — jęknął Harry, powstrzymując się od wsunięcia dłoni we włosy Riddle'a i pieprzenia jego ust.

Riddle odsunął się i uśmiechnął szeroko. Harry był pewien, że tak uśmiecha się sam diabeł, kiedy kolejna dusza wpada do jego kotła.

— Sugerujesz, że mam przestać? — spytał niewinnie.

— Właśnie to zrobiłeś, mendo — warknął Potter, usiłując przytrzymać odsuwającego się coraz bardziej Toma.

Ten jednak wrócił zaraz na swoje miejsce, tym razem nie mając żadnych ubrań na sobie. Harry czuł jak rumieniec na jego policzkach się pogłębia, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Patrzył prosto w niebieskie oczy w których dało się dostrzec pożądanie, rozbawienie i obietnicę. Obietnicę czegoś, czego Potter z pewnością nigdy nie zapomni.

Mężczyzna pochylił się z powrotem nad jego erekcją, tym razem biorąc do ust samą żołądź i zassał mocno.

— Kurwa! — krzyknął Potter, zaciskając mocniej ręce na zagłówku.

Tymczasem Riddle, podczas gdy jedną ręką zajmował się jego rękami, drugą przesunął na tyłek chłopaka.

— Masz lubrykant? — spytał.

— Pierwsza szuflada — wydyszał Potter.

Tom wyjął stamtąd zarówno lubrykant, jak i prezerwatywy. Gdy nawilżył palce i nakierował pierwszy z nich na dziurkę chłopaka, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— Może zaboleć — uprzedził.

— To nie mój pierwszy raz — uśmiechnął się Potter i sam nabił się na palec. Syknął cicho.

— Głupi dzieciak — mruknął Riddle, rozciągając go powoli.

— Nazywasz mnie dzieciakiem, mimo że właśnie uprawiamy razem seks? — spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

— Skoro się tak zachowujesz — powiedział Voldemort, dokładając drugi palec.

Widząc, że chłopak chce coś odpowiedzieć, pocałował go mocno.

— Szszsz — mruknął. — Koniec gadania.

— A kto zaczął? — chciał spytać Harry, ale trzeci palec skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił. — Ty po prostu lubisz mnie uciszać, co? — spytał, czując pot spływający mu po karku oraz ciepły oddech Toma na policzku.

— Najwyraźniej za dużo gadasz — powiedział Riddle.

— Najwyraźniej za słabo mnie pieprzysz — odbił piłeczkę Harry. — Czy nie obiecywałeś mi przypadkiem robienia tego tak mocno, że zapomnę jak się nazywam?

Nagle palce zostały zabrane, tylko po to by zostać zastąpione czymś większym.

Potter zagryzł wargi. Dlaczego to, cholera, zawsze musiało tak boleć?

Poczuł jak Tom składa — tym razem delikatny, pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. Harry przesunął lekko głowę tak, żeby móc go oddać z całą mocą. Puścił się zagłówka i wplótł ręce w jego włosy.

— Pieprz mnie — mruknął mu rozkaz wprost do ucha.

— Sam tego chciałeś — warknął Riddle. Wysunął się i wsunął, nadając swoim ruchom szybkie tępo.

Nie trzeba było wiele czasu, żeby chłopak wytrysnął z jego imieniem na ustach i lekkim obłędem w oczach. Chwilę później doszedł też Riddle, opadając na niego i oddychając ciężko.

— Myślę… myślę, że powinniśmy to powtórzyć — wyrzucił z siebie Harry, wciąż usiłując dojść do siebie.

— Tak? — spytał Riddle, wysuwając się z niego i zdejmując prezerwatywę, którą zawiązał i wyrzucił do stojącego niedaleko kosza.

Kiedy położył się obok Pottera, chłopak przekręcił się tak, że leżał w połowie na jego klatce piersiowej. Położył sobie ręce pod brodę, obserwując go spod opadających mu na czoło mokrych włosów. Nie wyglądał jakby w najbliższej przyszłości miał zamiar z niego zejść.

— Yhm — mruknął. — Nie zapomniałem jak się nazywam, a to karygodne niedopatrzenie z twojej strony. Chyba powinniśmy to naprawić, nie?

Riddle tylko się uśmiechnął.

 

***

 

— Więc — zaczął Harry, gdy jakiś czas później wyplątali się z pościeli. — Wspominałeś, że mogę czuć się wyjątkowy. Dotyczy to gadania podczas seksu, czy może czegoś jeszcze? — spytał, patrząc na niego kątem oka. Usiłował znaleźć swoje bokserki, które poleciały w nieznanym kierunku.

_Znając moje szczęście_ — pomyślał — _wpadły na albo za szafę_.

— Nie tylko — uśmiechnął się Tom, podchodząc do niego i obejmując od tyłu. — Powiedzmy że… jesteś jedyną osobą dla której zgodziłem się na taką formę zapłaty.

— Tak? — zdziwił się Harry i obrócił się w jego uścisku tak, że teraz patrzyli sobie w oczy.

— Yhm — mruknął Tom, patrząc na niego tak, jakby usiłował zapamiętać każdy centymetr jego twarzy.

— Dlaczego? — spytał Potter, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

— Powiedzmy, że… mam swoje standardy — powiedział Voldemort.

— Ach, i ujęło cię to, jak sprzątałem stoliki? — spytał Harry, wykrzywiając usta w uśmieszku.

— Robiłeś to z prawdziwą finezją — odpowiedział szybko Tom, odnotowując zaskoczenie i rozbawienie w oczach Pottera.

— No cóż mogę powiedzieć… Ma się ten talent! — zawołał skromnie.

Obaj parsknęli śmiechem.

— Rozumiem, że idzie on w parze z twoją ujmującą osobowością? — spytał Riddle.

— Oczywiście, że tak! Ale jeśli ktoś ma tutaj ujmującą osobowość, to jesteś to ty — stwierdził Harry, przesuwając ręce na jego pośladki.

— Osobowość czy tyłek? — Tom uniósł brwi.

— A jest jakaś różnica? — Mruknął Harry, puszczając mu oczko i ściskając lekko rzeczony organ. — On jest raczej fantastyczny niż ujmujący.

— Czy w takim razie twoja ujmująca osobowość wraz z moją oraz moimi… fantastycznymi częściami ciała, chciałaby się wybrać na kawę? — spytał Riddle.

Potterowi wydało się to tak absurdalne, że aż parsknął śmiechem. Poczuł jak Tom wysuwa się z jego ramion, zakładając na twarz swoją zwyczajną maskę. Przytrzymał go, obejmując mocniej.

— Poczekaj, przepraszam. Po prostu… to wydaje mi się trochę absurdalne — wytłumaczył. — Nie dlatego, że nie chcę wyjść z tobą na kawę, bo bardzo chcę. Cholera, jesteś nawet powyżej moich standardów, więc dlaczego miałbym odmówić? — Plątał się Harry. — Po prostu… — odetchnął. — Nie oszukujmy się. Jesteś jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi w kraju, a postanowiłeś się umówić i przespać — niekoniecznie w tej kolejności — akurat ze mną! — zawołał z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak właściwie to ty postanowiłeś przespać się ze mną. Poza tym, chyba już ustaliliśmy, że masz ujmującą osobowość — mruknął Tom po czym pocałował go krótko, ale mocno.

— Zawsze mogłeś odmówić — chciał powiedzieć Harry, ale zamiast tego spytał: — Więc… W piątek o dwudziestej?

— Nie za późno na kawę? — spytał Voldemort.

— A kto powiedział, że nie zrobimy jej o poranku?

Potter cmoknął go w usta i skończył zbierać swoje rzeczy.

— Tu jest łazienka — wskazał na drzwi. — Jakbyś mnie szukał to będę w tej na korytarzu — dodał i wyszedł z pokoju.

Tom obserwował go z uśmiechem. Podczas gdy na początku stwierdził, że chłopak po prostu może mu się przydać jako właściciel gospody, w której każdy załatwiał swoje interesy z każdym, tak teraz musiał skorygować nieco swój punkt widzenia. Harry byłby zdecydowanie ciekawym nabytkiem do jego mafii. Oczywiście, Potter wykonując swoją pracę nie mógł być w żadnym stopniu stracić swojej neutralności, ale nawet wtedy wciąż mógł być przydatny. Już same informacje, których ten mógł mu dostarczyć, stanowiły kopalnię złota.

Wyrzucił te myśli z głowy. Jak raz nie zamierzał niczego planować i pozwolić, by jego relacja z Potterem rozwijała się w sposób naturalny.

_O ile chłopak nie jest w żaden sposób spokrewniony z Dumbledore'em wszystko powinno być w porządku_ — stwierdził mężczyzna, zgarniając swoje rzeczy i ruszając do łazienki.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że scena plus osiemnaście nie wyszła mi najgorzej i że ostatnie akapity wyjaśniły trochę niekanonicznego Toma. Poza tym... kto by się przejmował kanonem?
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, więc jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co się dalej stanie, kliknij!


	3. System wartości i naleśniki

Piątkowe wieczory w Świńskim Łbie, wbrew pozorom mijały wyjątkowo spokojnie. Mimo sporej ilości klientów, dało się z nim dojść do ładu, dlatego, gdy Tom przyszedł po Harry'ego punktualnie o dwudziestej, nic szczególnego się nie działo.

— Hej — powiedział Harry i najzwyczajniej w świecie podszedł, żeby cmoknąć go w policzek.

— Cześć — odpowiedział Tom i przyciągnął go bliżej, całując mocno.

— Nie przy ludziach! — zawołała jakaś dziewczyna, siedząca przy barze.

Za uchem miała ołówek, a na blacie leżał notesik.

Harry prychnął i wziął Toma za rękę, ciągnąc go delikatnie w jej stronę.

— A  kiedy ty obściskujesz się tu z Pansy po zajęciach, to jest dobrze, tak? — spytał, gdy stali tuż koło niej.

— Po pierwsze, pajacu, my się nie obściskujemy — zaczęła, ignorując wybuch śmiechu brata na zapleczu. — A po drugie, powinieneś być bardziej miły, skoro cię dzisiaj zastępuję, żebyś mógł się pomiziać ze swoim chłopakiem.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Yhm — mruknął niezbyt przekonująco.

Ginny wstała i spojrzała oceniająco na Toma.

— Hej, jestem Ginny. Weasley — dodała. — Poznałeś już mojego brata — wskazała na drzwi prowadzące do kuchni. — Musisz wiedzieć, że nasza rodzina jest bardzo opiekuńczą bandą i jeśli choćby pomyślisz o skrzywdzeniu Harry'ego, to skończysz marnie.

— Ginny! — zawołał Harry, ale ta uciszyła go machnięciem ręki.

— Milcz, Potter. On musi to usłyszeć — stwierdziła, a chłopak ukrył twarz w szyi Toma, mrucząc coś co brzmiało podobnie do "za jakie grzechy".

— Nie obchodzi mnie czy prowadzisz sklep spożywczy, mafię czy cyrk — chociaż te dwie ostatnie rzeczy nie bardzo się od siebie różnią. Harry ma być szczęśliwy. — Powiedziała to tak słodko, że przed chwilą wypowiedziana groźba tylko nabrała większego znaczenia. — Rozumiemy się?

Riddle posłał jej oszałamiający uśmiech.

— Jak najbardziej — odpowiedział podobnym tonem, po czym zwrócił się do Pottera: — Idziemy?

— Jasne — powiedział i przechylił się przez blat (co dało Tomowi świetny widok na jego tyłek) by sięgnąć po kurtkę. Chwilę później wyszli z gospody.

Harry chwycił Toma za rękę.

— Więc, Tom, gdzie mnie zabierasz? — spytał radośnie.

— Myślałem o pójściu do naleśnikarni — powiedział Riddle, a widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie chłopaka, dodał: — No co? Jak ci się nie spodoba, zawsze możemy pójść do mnie.

— Na pierwszej randce? — spytał Harry.

— Przypominam ci, że przed pierwszą randką zdążyliśmy pójść do łóżka — zauważył Voldemort.

— No tak, ale mam swoje zasady — stwierdził Harry takim tonem jakby to było oczywiste.

— Czyli możesz uprawiać z kimś seks przed pierwszą randką, ale nie pójdziesz na niej do mieszkania tego kogoś? — upewnił się Riddle.

— Tak — zgodził się Harry.

— A jeśli seks miał miejsce w mieszkaniu tego kogoś, to co wtedy? — spytał Tom.

— To nie ma znaczenia — powiedział chłopak.

— Chyba raczej sensu — westchnął Riddle. — W końcu wiesz kim jestem, prawda? To nie tak, że mogę nagle okazać się seryjnym mordercą albo złodziejem.

— Jakbyś był złodziejem, to nie wpuściłbym cię do mojego domu — uświadomił go Potter.

— Masz bardzo dziwny system wartości — stwierdził Tom.

— Lepiej się przyzwyczajaj, kochany. Poza tym… seks przed pierwszą randką, a na pierwszej randce to zupełnie co innego — powiedział poważnym tonem, ale w jego oczach widać było rozbawienie. — To tutaj? — spytał, wskazując na mały budynek ze szklanymi drzwiami.

— Tak — odpowiedział Riddle.

Otworzył przed nim drzwi i wziął kurtkę, a gdy mieli usiąść przy jednym z bardziej oddalonych stolików, znajdujących się w kącie, Tom poczekał aż Harry zrobi to jako pierwszy.

— Jesteś prawdziwym dżentelmenem, co? — stwierdził rozbawiony chłopak. — Bardzo dobrze. Przynajmniej nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko poczekaniu z następnym seksem do trzeciej randki.

Riddle spojrzał na niego zdumiony, a Harry widząc to zrobił kółko palcem, który raz wskazał na niego, a drugi na Toma.

— Hello, zasady — mówiąc to zmienił trochę głos, po czym parsknął śmiechem na widok miny Voldemorta.

W tym czasie podszedł do nich kelner, cierpliwie czekając aż Harry skończy. Podał im dwie karty dań i powiedział, że wróci za parę minut, by mogli złożyć zamówienie.

— No dobrze, to co my tu mamy. — Potter wziął menu i zaczął je przeglądać.

— Głównie naleśniki — powiedział uprzejmie Tom.

— No tak, ale mogą być naleśniki z nutellą, słodkim serkiem, czymś słonym, na przykład mięsem albo z czymś zupełnie prostym — jak cukier! Albo z dżemem… — rozmarzył się Harry. — Kocham naleśniki z dżemem. Myślisz, że mają dżem? — spytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zawołał kelnera.

— Tak? — Uśmiech mężczyzny wcale nie był wymuszony i Riddle zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo ten stan rzeczy się utrzyma.

— Chciałbym spytać, czy mają państwo naleśniki z dżemem — powiedział Potter.

— Oczywiście, sir — odpowiedział kelner.

— A, faktycznie — zauważył Harry, dostrzegając je w karcie. — Ale nie ma tu napisane, z jakim są dżemem.

Kelner przerzucił parę karteczek w swoim notesie i przeczytał na jednym wydechu:

— Truskawkowy, brzoskwiniowy, cytrynowy, mango, agrestowy, porzeczkowy…

— Z czarnej czy czerwonej porzeczki? — przerwał mu Harry.

— Słucham? — Mężczyzna wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

— Czy dżem jest zrobiony z czarnej czy z czerwonej porzeczki? — powtórzył Potter. — A może z białej? Te też są całkiem dobre.

— Ja… myślę, że z czarnej, sir. — Kelner zawahał się, patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem w stronę swoich stojących nieopodal kolegów, którzy nawet nie usiłowali powstrzymać śmiechu.

— Hm… Tak w sumie to wziąłbym naleśniki z nutellą i orzechami w karmelu — stwierdził nagle Harry, a kelner odetchnął z ulgą.

Która jednak nie trwała zbyt długo.

— Ale jaki to rodzaj orzechów? — spytał Potter.

— Laskowe — odpowiedział natychmiast tamten i Riddle'owi skojarzyło się to z odpytywaniem w szkole albo przesłuchaniem na komisariacie.

— A w jakim są karmelu? — Dopytywał Harry.

— Nie rozumiem — przyznał mężczyzna.

— No czy w ciemnym czy jasnym, słonym czy słodkim, sami go robicie czy może jednak zamawiacie u jakiegoś konkretnego dostawcy? — Potter spojrzał na niego tak, jakby to była oczywista oczywistość.

— Ale… my… My je zamawiamy, sir — wytłumaczył kelner. — Orzechy. W karmelu. Naprawdę nie wiem w jaki sposób są robione i jakiego rodzaju jest to karmel , i jakiej firmy one są — powiedział szybko, na wypadek gdyby Harry'emu przyszło do głowy kolejne pytanie, na które nie znał odpowiedzi.

Potter skrzywił się lekko.

— W takim razie wezmę naleśniki z dżemem brzoskwiniowym i ich kawałkami oraz… może dodatkowo z bitą śmietaną? — zastanowił się. — Ale czy brzoskwinie są przez was kupowane czy może sami je hodujecie? To byłoby raczej niespotykane, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo — wytłumaczył. — A jeżeli kupujecie to w syropie czy naturalne? I jakiego są rodzaju?

— Są kupowane i naturalne — powiedział kelner, a Tom był pewien, że gdyby powiedział o tych w syropie, Potter spytałby w jakiej formie zostały sprzedane. Czy jako ćwiartki, połówki, a może w całości. — A co do rodzaju…

— To Prunus persica! — zawołała jedna z dziewczyn, cała czerwona na twarzy od śmiechu.

Harry pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

— Widzisz — zwrócił się do obsługującego ich mężczyzny. — To się nazywa porządny research. A co do śmietany… Jest z automatu czy ubijana ręcznie?

— Z automatu — odpowiedział słabo kelner.

— No nic — westchnął Harry, zamykając kartę. — Chyba po prostu wezmę te z dżemem truskawkowym.

Mężczyzna już wyglądał, jakby chciał zrobić w tył zwrot, kiedy Potter odezwał się ponownie:

— A ty, Tom, na co masz ochotę?

Kelner zamarł.

— Wezmę to samo co ty — chwila ulgi na twarzy mężczyzny — ale poproszę do tego kawę.

— Jaką? — spytał tamten uprzejmie, a Riddle zauważył, że powstrzymuje się, by nie uciec z krzykiem.

— Więc… — Tom zerknął szybko na Pottera, który przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. — Z jakich ziaren parzycie Mocha breve?

— A z jakich powinniśmy, sir?

Harry zastanawiał się, czy to był jego sposób obrony, czy może po prostu się bał udzielić jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi nie będąc pewnym, jaka się ona okaże.

_Zupełnie jak ja na chemii_ — stwierdził w myślach, powstrzymując chichot.

— Czy to ty nie powinieneś tego wiedzieć? — spytał Riddle i nagle zwrócił się do Harry'ego: — Wiesz, że istnieje około sześćdziesięciu gatunków kawowca?

— To fascynujące — powiedział Potter z uśmiechem.

— Tak, niestety zazwyczaj używa się tylko dwóch z nich — westchnął z zawodem Voldemort.

Kelnera najwyraźniej podniosło to na duchu i już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Riddle dodał:

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że niektóre miejsca używają zupełnie innych niż te podstawowe.

Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie wytrzymał, bo zawołał:

— Mamy najzwyczajniejsze, najbardziej ogólnodostępne ziarna kawy, jakie tylko mogą być!

Oddychał głośno i ciężko, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton. Gdy rozejrzał się, zauważył że zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

— Przepraszam — mruknął cicho.

— Trzeba było od razu mówić, że używacie Arabici! — zawołał w ogóle nieprzejęty Tom. — Mielicie ją na miejscu? Kupujecie od razu zmieloną? I w jaki sposób ją parzycie?

— Mielimy na miejscu — odpowiedział mężczyzna, przypominając sobie baristkę, która pracowała u nich od paru tygodni. — A parzymy ją… chyba w ekspresie do kawy.

— Chyba? — Brwi Toma uniosły się wysoko.

— Na pewno! Na pewno — powtórzył spokojniej.

— A mleko? — spytał Riddle.

— Mleko? — zdziwił się ogłupiały kelner.

— Jakie macie mleko? — Voldemort wywrócił oczami na niedomyślność mężczyzny.

— Krowie — odpowiedział po prostu tamten.

— Byłbym zaskoczony, gdybyście mieli na stanie kozie — mruknął Tom. — Jest pasteryzowane czy prosto od rolnika?

— No… takie z kartonu — wydukał. — Myślę, że pasteryzowane.

— A jeżeli rolnik przelał je do kartonu, żeby było wam wygodniej? — włączył się Harry i Riddle pomyślał, że dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił.

Kelner go zignorował, wpatrując się z uporem w Toma.

— To bardzo interesujące pytanie, Harry — powiedział Voldemort.

— Mamy dostawcę. Nie jest rolnikiem — dodał, widząc minę Pottera.

— Czyli od początku wiedziałeś, że jest pasteryzowane — stwierdził z triumfem w głosie Riddle. — Ale jaką ma zawartość tłuszczu?

— Zwykłą — odparł kelner.

— Zwykłą dla mnie, czy zwykłą dla ciebie? — drążył Tom. — Możemy mieć różne wyobrażenie zwykłości, czyż nie?

— Trzy przecinek dwa procenta — sprecyzował mężczyzna.

— Nie martw się, Tom, spalimy to na trzeciej randce — powiedział radośnie Harry. — Tak w sumie to sam wziąłbym coś do picia — postanowił nagle i otworzył kartę, by znaleźć napoje. — Hm, hm, hm… może białą czekoladę z sosem malinowym?

— Oczywiście, sir — powiedział kelner i chciał odejść, licząc, że mu się upiecze.

— Ale — zaczął Potter, krzyżując mężczyźnie zamiary — jaką wasza czekolada ma zawartość suchej masy kakaowej? Czy używacie proszku czy kawałków czekolady i czy jest w niej masło kakaowe czy jakieś inne oleje?

— Nie zapomnij spytać z jakiego mleka zrobiona jest śmietana — dodał Riddle, otrzymując w zamian piękny uśmiech.

— I czy sami robicie sos malinowy? — spytał w przypływie nagłego oświecenia chłopak.

— Sos jest kupny — zaczął kelner, bo to było jedyne czego był pewny. — Śmietana też jest kupna, a, e…. co do pozostałych rzeczy…

Nagle podeszła do nich ta sama dziewczyna, która krzyknęła do nich rodzaj brzoskwiń.

— Czekolada w swoim składzie ma trzydzieści procent suchej masy kakaowej, używamy kawałków czekolady i z tego co mi wiadome, jest w niej tylko masło kakaowe — powiedziała do niego z uśmiechem. — Czy życzą sobie panowie coś jeszcze?

— Nie, to wszystko — odpowiedział jej Tom, upewniając się wcześniej, czy Harry niczego więcej nie chce.

— Wisisz mi przysługę — mruknęła dziewczyna do kelnera, kiedy odchodzili, a zrobiła to na tyle głośno, że zarówno Harry, jak i Tom to usłyszeli i parsknęli śmiechem.

— Boże, to było cudowne — stwierdził Harry. — Nie lubię kawy, ale zdecydowanie mogę za ciebie wyjść. Po odpowiedniej liczbie randek, oczywiście — dodał, a jego oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem.

— Zawsze do usług. — Tom pochylił lekko głowę i pomyślał, że jeśli ich następne randki miały być równie interesujące, to będzie na nie chodził do końca życia. — To po ilu mogę ci się oświadczyć?

— Zależy od ich częstotliwości — stwierdził Harry. — I od tego jak często będziemy się spotykać poza nimi. Ale myślę, że będziesz wiedział kiedy to zrobić — zakończył z uśmiechem.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w całkiem komfortowej ciszy, po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością, kiedy Riddle ją przerwał.

— Więc, powiedz mi, Harry — zaczął, pochylając się w jego stronę. — Czym kelner zasłużył sobie na dzisiejszy wieczór?

— Chodziłem z nim do szkoły. To straszny dupek — wyjaśnił Potter.

— Zgadzam się — powiedziała dziewczyna, która przyniosła im napoje. — Swoją drogą chciał wam do nich napluć, ale go powstrzymałam.

— Dzięki — powiedział Harry z uroczym uśmiechem. Puścił do niej oczko, a ta zachichotała.

— Zaraz przyniosę jedzenie — oznajmiła i tanecznym krokiem ruszyła do kuchni.

— Usiłujesz wzbudzić we mnie zazdrość? — spytał Tom z uśmieszkiem.

— Być może — mruknął Harry. — Czy czujesz się zazdrosny?

— Zależy czy wciąż zrobisz mi kawę o poranku — odbił piłeczkę Voldemort.

— Będziesz musiał przyjść jutro do gospody, żeby się o tym przekonać — odpowiedział Potter, przybijając sobie mentalną piątkę.

_Tak się umawia na spotkania wcale tego nie robiąc!_ — pomyślał z triumfem, nie przejmując się, że nie miało to zbyt wiele sensu.

— Tak poza tym, to chłopak mojego kuzyna — dodał Harry od niechcenia, wracając do poprzedniego tematu.

— Tak?

— Yhm — potwierdził Harry. — To znaczy on jeszcze o tym nie wie, ale mój wuj już tak. — Uśmiechnął się uroczo, machając telefonem i tym razem to Riddle poczuł się, jakby miał przed sobą samego diabła.

Jednak rzeczony diabeł szybko schował telefon, wpatrując się na coś za nim. Jak się szybko okazało, były to ich naleśniki, które właśnie niosła im kelnerka.

— Dzięki — powiedział Harry, gdy postawiła przed nim talerz.

— Zawsze do usług…? — urwała, patrząc na niego pytająco.

— Harry — podpowiedział.

— Harry — zakończyła, puszczając mu oczko i odchodząc na zaplecze.

Milczeli przez chwilę, każdy zajmując się swoim posiłkiem.

Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo gdy tylko Harry wziął kęs swojego naleśnika, popijając go białą czekoladą, zajęczał głośno.

Co niepokojąco przypominało inne jego jęki, które Tom słyszał zaledwie parę dni wcześniej.

— Jakie to dobre — wymamrotał Potter, przełykając to co miał w ustach. — Serio, Tom, powinieneś spróbować.

Riddle jednak o wiele bardziej wolał oglądać Harry'ego i zastanawiał się, jak wysoko jest teraz w rankingu dziwaków, skoro to robił. Jednak mimika Pottera, kiedy jadł swoje danie była po prostu… fascynująca.

— Wszystko w porządku, Tom? — spytał zaniepokojony Harry parę minut później. — Nawet nie tknąłeś swojej porcji.

— Tak, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku — uspokoił go Riddle, dla świętego spokoju biorąc kęs swojego naleśnika.

Musiał przyznać: był dobry. I kawa też nie była najgorsza.

Ale i tak najlepszy z tego wszystkiego był uśmiech Harry'ego, kiedy powiedział, że może zamówić ile tylko naleśników chce, bo to Tom stawia. I nie żałował ani odrobinę, kiedy Harry zamówił dodatkową porcję na wynos. Zwłaszcza, że zaczął przy tym dopytywać kelnera z jakiego tworzywa są wykonane pudełka, w których dostanie jedzenie.

 

***

 

— Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłem — powiedział Harry, kiedy stali już koło tylnego wejścia gospody.

— Ja też — przyznał Tom, stwierdzając z zaskoczeniem, że po raz pierwszy od lat jest to prawda.

Zbliżył się do Harry'ego, tak, że ten cofnął się pod ścianę o którą się oparł. Potter zadarł lekko głowę, by móc patrzeć mu w oczy.

— Czy pocałunek na pierwszej randce jest dozwolony? — wymruczał Riddle, kiedy prawie stykali się ustami.

— Zdecydowanie — powiedział Harry, a chwilę później został pocałowany.

To było zupełnie inne od ich poprzednich pocałunków. W tym… w tym czuć było wszystko. Pożądanie zeszło na dalszy plan, zostawiając zaborczość i czułość, pomieszaną z czymś, czego Harry nie był w stanie określić

Kiedy chwilę później oderwali się od siebie, Tom oparł swoje czoło o jego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Jeżeli nasza pierwsza randka taka była, to nie mogę doczekać się następnych — wymruczał mu do ucha.

Potter poczuł dreszcz przebiegający mu po plecach i zdecydowanie nie był on spowodowany chłodnym wieczorem, tak typowym dla Londynu.

— Przyjdziesz jutro? — spytał, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język. — Na kawę — dodał szybko, nie będąc pewnym, czy nie przyśpiesza wszystkiego za bardzo.

— O poranku? — upewnił się Tom, a Harry poczuł jak serce wali mu szybciej.

_Zachowuję się, jak cholerny nastolatek_ — pomyślał, a na głos spytał:

— Jest jakaś różnica? W końcu dzisiejsza kawa do porannych nie należała.

— Nie — zgodził się Tom. — Nie należała.

Milczeli przez chwilę, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy.

W końcu Harry poczuł jak Tom się przesuwa, składając na jego ustach ostatni, miękki pocałunek. Chwilę później usłyszał ciche „dobranoc”. Nim się spostrzegł, Riddle znikał już za rogiem.

Wpatrywał się jeszcze przez chwilę w tamto miejsce po czym westchnął i sięgnął do kieszeni po klucze. Otworzył tylne drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka, odruchowo zdejmując i wieszając kurtkę, na wieszaku który znajdował się obok ich wewnętrznej strony. Ruszył do głównej części gospody, zgarniając po drodze jabłko znalezione w kuchni.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, okazało się, że trójka jego przyjaciół jeszcze nie śpi. Weasleyowie dyskutowali zawzięcie o swoich ulubionych drużynach piłkarskich, a Granger mamrotała pod nosem, co rusz wykreślając jakieś słowa i dopisując w zamian inne. I mimo że gospoda od jakiegoś czasu była zamknięta, i śmiało mogli pójść do domów, najwyraźniej czekali na niego, co było prawie tak słodkie, jak czekolada, którą postawił mu Tom.

— Mamo, tato — powiedział Harry do Rona i Hermiony. — Siostro — dodał, widząc spojrzenie Ginny. — Znalazłem przyszłego pana Pottera! — zawołał z radością, opadając na jedno z krzeseł przy stole, gdzie były rozłożone jakieś papiery — zapewne w całości należące do Hermiony.

— Harry, nie sądzisz, że jeśli się pobierzecie to przyjmiesz jego nazwisko? — spytała Granger, zakreślając coś na czerwono.

— Tak, właśnie — dodał Ron. — A jeśli już to raczej Riddle-Potter, albo Potter-Riddle, nie?

— W każdym razie na pewno nie Potter — stwierdziła Hermiona.

Harry prychnął.

— To może po prostu wezmę jako swoje nazwisko Voldemort, co? — spytał, powodując u Ginny napad śmiechu.

— Czekaj… — zastanowił się Ron. — Czy to znaczy, że Riddle będzie nazywał się Voldemort Voldemort?

Jego siostra zaczęła się śmiać tak bardzo, że po chwili aż dostała czkawki.

— Wy… wystarczy — wycharczała. — Nie… nie mogę — czknęła.

— Więc, co jest w nim takiego, stary? — spytał Ron.

— Cóż, pomijając to, że ma świetny tyłek i jest fantastyczny w łóżku — zaczął Potter z rozmarzoną miną. — To dręczył ze mną kelnera!

— Harry! — zawołała oburzona Hermiona. — Jak mogłeś?

— Właśnie! — krzyknęła Ginny. — Tak beze mnie?

— No przecież nie o to chodzi — warknęła Granger. — Sam jesteś kelnerem, dlaczego dręczysz innych?

— To był Piers Polkiss! — powiedział Harry, zakładając ramiona na piersi i dąsając się odrobinę, przez co wyglądał jakby miał piętnaście lat, a nie dwadzieścia pięć. — Poza tym… kelnerka powiedziała mi, że wciąż jest dupkiem.

— Co zrobiłeś tym razem? — spytała podekscytowana Ginny. — Ciągle zmieniałeś zamówienie, wbiłeś im za ladę, żeby nauczyć przygotowywać dobrą kawę?

— Przy składaniu zamówienia zadawałem bardzo szczegółowe pytania — odpowiedział Harry szczerząc zęby.

— Klasyk — stwierdziła Ginny z uznaniem. — I Tom się przyłączył do twojej małej vendetty?

— No ba — potwierdził Harry. — I był prawdziwym dżentelmenem — dodał.

— Świetnie! — Weasley klasnęła w ręce z radości. — Nie będzie aż tak protestował z seksem dopiero na trzeciej randce.

— Prawda? — zawołał Harry. — To samo powiedziałem!

Przybił z dziewczyną piątkę.

— Nigdy nie zrozumiem tych twoich zasad, brachu — mruknął Ron. — Co za różnica na której?

Harry i Ginny wymienili spojrzenia i westchnęli jednocześnie:

— Faceci.

Ron przeciągnął się i ziewnął, a w ślad za nim podążyła reszta.

— No już, spadajcie — powiedział Harry. — Przecież widzę, że chce wam się spać — dodał, widząc ich spojrzenia. — Posprzątam tu trochę i sam pójdę się położyć.

— Skoro nalegasz — mruknął Ron, poklepał Pottera po plecach i wyszedł, zgarniając po drodze swoją kurtkę. Zupełnie, jakby obawiał się, że Harry nagle zmieni zdanie.

— Jesteś pewny? — spytała Hermiona, a ten tylko kiwnął głową.

— Już i tak siedzisz po nocach nad reportażami, nie powinnaś zajmować się dodatkowo sprzątaniem — stwierdził, przytulając ją. Popchnął ją lekko w stronę wyjścia, po czym powtórzył obie te czynności z Ginny.

— Trzymaj się — rzuciła jeszcze dziewczyna, nim podążyła śladami przyjaciółki i brata.

Harry rozejrzał się po gospodzie. Zgarnął jedną ze ścierek i zaczął wycierać stoliki, wzdychając ciężko.

Czekała go długa noc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, więc jeśi chcesz wiedzieć co będzie dalej, kliknij!
> 
> A komentarze zawsze mile widziane!


End file.
